Tied Together With A Smile
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Jika Sakura berpikir Sasuke tidak akan marah, maka dia salah besar./Sampel fanfiksi SasuSaku untuk Event BTC 2016/


**Judul:** **Tied Together With A Smile**

 **Author:** **Arisa Futabatei**

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Nomor prompt:** **76**

 **Kategori:** **Best SasuSaku Canon for Fiction**

 **Summary:** **[** **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** **] Jika Sakura berpikir Sasuke tidak akan marah, maka dia salah besar.**

* * *

Pria dewasa yang beberapa waktu lalu menggemborkan tentang _penebusan dosa_ itu tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Langkah kakinya yang bisa saja terdengar lebih keras kali ini ditahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang menyita perhatian siapa pun.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.40 dan Sasuke yakin istrinya pasti sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Begitu sampai tepat di depan rumahnya, laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu langsung merogoh kunci yang ada di tasnya. Untung saja Sasuke selalu membawa kunci cadangan jadi dia tidak perlu menunggu gadis merah jambunya membukakan pintu.

Ruangan di rumahnya gelap gulita. Untung saja Sasuke sudah terbiasa berjalan di _kegelapan_ jadi dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan hal ini. Dia memang sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu. Toh, detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah sampai di dapur−ruangan yang ia tuju.

Tanpa menghidupkan lampu, Sasuke menaruh keranjang yang dibawanya di meja makan. Ia mencoba mengecek keadaan buah yang ia bawa jauh-jauh dengan menggeser penutup keranjang tersebut. Meski dalam gelap, samar-samar oniks miliknya yakin buah-buah itu masih utuh. Setelah itu, Sasuke terdiam sejenak−sepertinya berpikir. Hingga kemudian dia berinisiatif untuk menaruh keranjang yang berisi buah itu di kitchen set nomor empat dari kiri yang memang kosong. Ia tahu itu karena setiap Sakura memasak di dapur, Sasuke selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya diam-diam dan Sasuke yakin dia tidak pernah melihat wanita cantiknya menjamah tempat itu.

Benar saja, ternyata tempat itu kosong. Sasuke pun melancarkan rencananya untuk menaruh keranjang itu di sana untuk sementara waktu. Ya, paling tidak sampai besok pagi.

Sementara itu, wanita beriris hijau teduh yang sebenarnya belum tertidur itu samar-samar mendengar ada suara dari bawah. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk turun mengeceknya. Tentu saja dia sudah menyiapkan sapu kalau-kalau saja itu adalah pencuri.

Ketika mengintip ke dapur dari anak tangga, meski tidak terlihat dengan jelas Sakura yakin dia melihat suaminya yang tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu di dapur sana. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan Sakura di sini bukanlah sejak kapan laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu pulang ke rumah melainkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang Sasuke kerjakan dalam gelap gulita seperti ini.

Otak Sakura kemudian berpikir pintar ketika melihat Sasuke mulai beranjak meninggalkan dapur−sepertinya menuju ke kamar mandi. Dengan mengendap-endap, Sakura membuka kitchen set nomor empat itu dan mendapati buah berwarna merah yang ia yakini sebagai stroberi.

Kruyuk~~~

Ninja medis itu mengelus perutnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Karena dia lapar dan kebetulan menemukan buah yang sangat menggiurkan, tidak ada salahnya kalau dia mengicipinya barang satu atau dua buah. Lagipula salah suaminya menaruh keranjang itu di sini. Sakura juga terlalu malas menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi yang tidak bisa diprediksi kapan waktunya. Hanya karena buah, tidak mungkin Sasuke akan membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Akhirnya, setelah mencuci empat buah stroberi, Sakura mulai memakannya−usai dia menghidupkan lampu tentunya.

"Rasanya tidak buruk. Meski kuakui memang tidak seperti stroberi yang biasanya," gumam Sakura lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Keadaan masih biasa saja hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sakura merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan seakan melayang di awang-awang. Ia layaknya kapas yang menari-nari di angkasa. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok berkaos putih mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke pada istrinya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Suamiku, kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Sasuke mendegus. Ia mengelap sisa-sisa air di sekitar wajahnya menggunakan handuk yang ia kalungkan di lehernya. "Bicaramu aneh. Kau ini−jangan bilang kau memakan buah yang ada di keranjang itu?!"

Meski dia masih bisa bersikap tenang, tapi di dalam hati dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia panik. Ia membuka kitchen set tempat ia menaruh keranjang dan membuka keranjang tersebut. Tepat seperti dugaan, Sasuke yakin Sakura sudah memakan buahnya meski ia tak yakin berapa jumlahnya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun. Rasanya enak tapi aneh. Sekarang tubuhku rasanya ringan sekali. Aku merasa setipis kertas," ucap Sakura tidak terarah. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan.

"Ck, kau ini, menyusahkan saja," kata Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke kemudian membopong Sakura di lehernya. Satu per satu anak tangga ia lewati.

Sampai di kamar, Sasuke meletakkan Sakura dengan pelan di ranjang.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, aku tidak mau," Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, membuat rambutnya menjadi acak-acakan. Ia mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya yang sekarang dan menatap suaminya dengan tatapan lucu.

Pria beriris hitam pekat itu menghela napas panjang. "Ini sudah malam, Sakura. Kau harus tidur," jawab Sasuke seraya menyelimuti tubuh istrinya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama Sasuke-kun," pinta Sakura seraya memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya seakan malu-malu harus berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura," tolak Sasuke seadanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis. "Ayo kita keliling ke taman, Sasuke-kun," rengek Sakura.

"Kita pasti akan ke sana, meski tidak dalam waktu dekat ini karena aku ingin nanti jika kita ke sana kita tidak hanya berdua saja," balas Sasuke yang terdengar ambigu.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Lalu kapan? Sasuke-kun 'kan selalu sibuk."

"Cih, dia benar-benar mabuk. Bodoh, seharusnya dia tidak memakan buah aneh itu. Dasar ceroboh," desis Sasuke.

Benar saja ternyata buah yang tidak diketahui namanya ini adalah buah yang memabukkan. Kemarin waktu mendapatkan misi khusus dari hokage keenam, Sasuke, Naruto, dan beberapa yang lain melewati sebuah hutan. Didukung lapar dan insting sok tahu milik Naruto akhirnya ia memakan buah yang ia yakini adalah buah stroberi. Sasuke sudah memperingatkan laki-laki berambut jabrik itu agar tidak sembarangan memakan buah karena bisa saja buah itu beracun tapi Naruto mengindahkannya. Tak disangka-sangka, tidak lama setelah itu Naruto mulai bertingkah aneh seperti orang mabuk.

Oleh karena itu, atas kesepekatan bersama Sasuke memetik sekeranjang buah untuk dibawa ke Konoha agar nantinya diteliti.

"Apa? Ceri? Aku baru saja makan stroberi bukan ceri, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura seraya menarik kaos putih Sasuke.

"Diamlah, Sakura. Bicaramu semakin tidak jelas," jawab Sasuke, berusaha bersabar.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit untuk sekedar menghidupkan lampu.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak akan pergi lagi, 'kan? Jangan bilang kau akan pergi untuk misi-misimu itu lagi. Oh, ingatan mengerikan macam apa ini?" racau Sakura dalam keadaan mabuk. Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati saklar lampu.

"Hn. Aku hanya menghidupkan lampu."

Begitu Sasuke kembali dan memposisikannya untuk tidur, Sakura kembali memberontak. "Sasuke-kun, jadi kapan kita ke taman? Taman tempat kau meninggalkanku dulu. Padahal aku 'kan memaksa ikut waktu itu. Oh, ingatan mengerikan macam apa ini?"

"Tidurlah, Sakura," titah Sasuke, kali ini ia sudah lelah menghadapi tingkah istrinya.

Bukannya menurut, Sakura malah semakin menggila. "Sasuke-kun, aku belajar meramal dari Hinata. Berikan tanganmu padaku."

Sasuke terdiam, apa pula yang akan dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Cepat berikan," ulang Sakura. Merasa terdesak, tidak ada pilihan, dan memberontak pun tidak ada gunanya akhirnya Sasuke menurut saja. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura.

Namun, rupanya itu belum cukup."Tangan satunya lagi."

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Sasuke-kun, kemarikan tanganmu yang satunya. Mana bisa aku meramalmu jika kau tidak mau memberikan tanganmu," protes Sakura.

Sasuke mendecih. "Cih, berisik."

Belum sempat memprotes lebih jauh lagi, detik berikutnya tubuh Sakura sudah ambruk di ranjangnya. Sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam, meski lirih, Sasuke dapat mendengar apa yang wanita itu katakan.

"Ramalannya adalah istrimu sangat menyayangimu dan dia tak ingin kau pergi lagi."

Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dengan pelan. Ia menatap wajah istrinya, kemudian mengecup singkat keningnya. "Aku tak mampu menjanjikanmu selamanya namun akan kupastikan langkah kita tetap seirama, setiap waktu, setiap harinya, Sakura."

* * *

Mentari bersinar terik pagi itu. Tak lupa dengan sekumpulan awan yang berarak mengisi kekosongan angkasa. Sakura terbangun dengan pikiran yang agak aneh. Terlebih dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Yang dia tahu adalah, saat terbangun sudah ada Sasuke yang tidur di sampingnya. Meski begitu, dia tetap menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Setelah mandi dia kemudian membuat sarapan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara dari belakang. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati suaminya duduk di meja makan.

"Sasuke-kun, kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sasuke seraya meletakkan segelas susu di meja.

"Semalam kau mabuk. Kau jadi gila saat mabuk," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Sakura mengernyit. Berusaha bersikap biasa saja kemudian mengambil tempatduduk di seberang Sasuke. "Aku mengingat semuanya kok."

"Jadi kenapa kau sangat ingin pergi ke taman bersamaku, eh?" tanya Sasuke, mengetes jika memang Sakura mengaku ia mengingat semuanya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

Pria berambut _dark blue_ itu mendengus. "Ck, kau bilang kau mengingat semuanya. Kau meracau semalaman, kau mengingat semua hal tentang aku, tapi bisa-bisanya kau tidak ingat−"

Kalimat Sasuke dihentikan begitu saja, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya mengapa.

"Tidak ingat apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke mencincang wanita itu, lalu ia jadikan sate, dan dipanggang di atas pemanggangan.

"Apa karena aku memakan stroberimu?"

Mungkin sampai kapan pun Sakura tak akan ingat bahwa malam itu dia merengek meminta Sasuke memberikan kedua tangannya untuk ia ramal. Ah, bagaimana bisa Sasuke memberikan kedua tangannya sementara tangannya kini tinggal sebelah.

Maka tujuh hari lamanya, Sasuke mendiamkan istrinya dengan harapan iblis kecil berambut merah muda itu mengerti apa kesalahannya.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Hai, bertemu lagi dengan saya! Akhirnya bisa nulis untuk pair tercinta lagi, SasuSaku. Entah kenapa aku jadi ngerasa scene-nya kayak Yoo Si Jin sama Kang Mo Yeon di DOTS _ Karena saya masih dalam tahap belajar, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Tolong bantu aku, ya :) Btw, Savers udah pada tahu belum nih kalok BTC sudah masuk bulan sosialisasi. Yang belum tahu segera cek timeline BTContest atau FP Banjir TomatCeri, ya. Jangan sampai melewatkan kesempatan untuk ikut BTC tahun ini, ya :)**

 **[Fanfiksi ini sample untuk entri BTC yang sah]**

 **Regards,**

 **Arisa Futabatei**


End file.
